With its comfortable, low-carbon, efficient and safe advantages, urban rail transit occupies an increasing proportion in people's daily travel public transport. Currently, the urban rail transit operation control technology is based on a mobile jamming signal control system technology of communication based train control system (CBTC).
Traditional CBTC communicates path information to a computer interlocking (CI) through an Automatic Train Supervision (ATS) system. A zone controller (ZC) communicates the path information to the computer interlocking (CI). Admission passages are performed by the CI using antagonism of path designs, sections of admission passages are spliced together for a whole operation schedule. The ZC calculates movement authorization (MA) for a train based on admission passages of the CI and locations of the train, it ensures that Mas of two trains do not overlap each other by antagonism of admission passages so as to avoid collision. However, admission passages in system are usually set in advance, it may only reach a number of parking spots, if a train is commanded to reach an unplanned location, t manual operation CI is needed: moving a switch to the specified location, adjusting annunciator and other device to schedule the train. Path planning and route resource control is not flexible enough to affect the efficiency of train operation.
With vigorous development of rail transit, the operational capacity of rail transit is increasing, and frequency of use of signal system device increases. Under the premise of ensuring safety of driving and high reliability of the equipment, it is the direction of the future development of the signal system to reduce the railside equipment, station equipment and the shortening train running interval. Based on vehicle-vehicle communication, an IVOC (intelligent vehicle controller On-board)-concentrated mobile occlusion system emerges in response. A train in the system uses the vehicle-vehicle communication and vehicle-ground communication to calculate mobile authorization autonomously, it replaces CI and ZC in traditional system with an object controller (OC), which serves as a route resource manager. It is an important issue to be solved to realize allocation of the route resources and safety control in the multi-train operation, without affecting the efficiency and safety of the train operation. Efficient usage of route resource is a problem for existing IVOC-concentrated mobile occlusion system.